Story Drabbles
by C.Taylor.S
Summary: Drabbles about the stories I wrote about the Harry Potter characters futures. After the War  ALL , Dark Meet Light, ASP, Because of the War, ect. One  shots. Mainly Harry and Hermione   friends/kids
1. Introduction

**Dear Readers,**

**I've decided to make a bunch of one, two or three shots about my Harry Potter stories: **

**After the War Harry and Hermione  
After the War Draco and Pansy  
After the War Ron and Luna  
After the War Neville and Ginny  
Dark Meet Light  
Albus Severus Potter  
Because of the War**

**These all will contribute to the little stories I will make. I hope you enjoy them as much as I like writing them.**

**Love, .S **


	2. I think I love her Rated K

**I think I love her  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michael watched her from afar and gulped when she smiled lovingly at a flower in her hand. He was hiding rather cowardly behind a tree and felt like a little spy that found its target. Getting the target, however, seemed to be harder then it looked. Scraping his nails down the tree's bark, Michael sighed and turned around with his back against the tree.

"Spying again?"

Michael's head shot up and panic entered his whole body. His father, Harry, stood before him, smiling lazily with his hands in his pockets. As Michael tried to deny every thought of spying, Harry chuckled at the flustered thirteen-year-old boy.

"Don't bother denying it. You like her, that's all. It's understandable." He calmed his son as best as he could. Michael's voice died down and his head hung. Harry looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"She's… She's my friend." Michael whispered. "All this time she was always just my friend and once I freaking hit thirteen, I… looked at her different. I was scared."

Harry felt pity for him. Harry had felt the same way when he realized that he had liked Hermione when they were "just friends" and that was the hardest moment of his life. He knew what it was like to cross the line between thinking of the person as a friend and then the person as a potential love or crush.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Harry asked.

Michael swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me when you started to think that she wasn't just a friend." Harry encouraged.

Michael began spilling his guts out, not pausing once when he explained. "It was at my party. When everyone was eating or dancing, Bri and I went to the pool with Melody. Melody went off after a while and then it was just the two of us. She got out of the pool and was going to the diving board when… I don't know. I just… I saw how… beautiful she was. Her hair was gorgeous and her eyes are like diamonds. I couldn't breathe. She got really worried when I just kept staring at her and I wouldn't say anything."

Michael's voice and demeanor was shaking. Harry patted his shoulder and pull their sides together.

"What do you like about her?" The elder Potter asked quietly.

Michael worried his lip. In a more confident voice he said, "I love her attitude and her smile. She's funny and can take a joke when others would blow up about it. She always stood up for me like I had for her. She's…"

"Perfect for you?"

"Yes!" Michael exclaimed, and then blushed at the outburst. "I just, I don't know…"

"If she likes you back?" Michael nodded. Harry hummed in his throat. "If you want advice, just tell her. Subtly if you want or even straight to the point; Brianna is a very pretty girl and like you said, 'she's perfect'. So try and get her before anyone else does."

Michael stood against his father, leaning heavily into him, like the energy was sucked right out of him. They watched Brianna holding her hand out for a group of thersrals that wondered around in the field.

"And what if I tell her and she doesn't like me that same way?"

Harry paused. He, as a teenager, didn't know what it would have been like if Hermione hadn't liked him back. He was absolutely certain though, that night so far back had proved it, but… If she had just did it because she was his friend, Harry would have probably broken down and cried.

"I can't tell you what her answer will be, but if you don't take the chance, you might never know the answer."

The silence between then stretched on for a long time. Brianna was oblivious of them watching her and was dancing with the animals around her. She was truly like her mother in attitude.

Harry clapped his son's shoulder and pushed him forward. Michael looked like he would rather run all the way around the world rather than possibly get shot down, but he put on a Gryffindor brave face and walked towards his crush.

"Hey! Brianna!" He ran towards her.

Harry stayed where he stood, watching as his son began to understand life a bit more. He watched for only a second more, and then walked off the opposite way, letting his first son to do what was next. He hoped they were would be good together and not fight.

**XXXX**

It was later that evening when Harry heard the door to the summer house the family was staying in. Michael walked in, grinning like a loon. He sat down lazily in the cushioned chair next to Harry.

Waiting a moment and then speaking, Harry asked what had happened.

Michael continued to stare at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I don't think I like her."

Harry bulked. Michael… didn't like her? Before Harry asked what had happened again, Michael turned to him and Harry briefly saw lipstick on the side of his son's lips.

"I think I love her, dad."


	3. I think I love him  Rated K

**I think I love him  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit.  
Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michael nervously ran to Brianna, who didn't seem very shocked that Michael had found her in the middle of the field.

"Hey, Mikey." Bri smiled. "What's up? Something you need?"

Michael ran his hand through his hair and couldn't stop grinning. "Ummm… yeah, I wanted to ask you if… you liked anyone." Michael wanted to hit himself and run away. This probably wasn't the best way to start a conversation.

Bri looked at Mikey for a moment and then blinked her diamond eyes. "Yeah. He's wonderful." Michael's heart jumped. She liked someone? Who?

"O-Oh? Really? Do I know him?" Michael hoped he knew him. He wanted to beat the shit out of him. Bri raised an eyebrow and hummed.

"Yup, he's absolutely gorgeous. I love his hair and his wonderful eyes." She sighed dreamily.

Michael was fuming, but kept his head about it. Bri was playing with the flowers, picking them and then throwing them high into the air. They circled around her and Michael thought his heart jumped a beat.

"Do you like someone, Mikey?" Bri asked, placing a lone flower that fell into her hair behind her right ear. The older boy didn't answer for a few moments.

"Yeah… She's absolutely beautiful. She has long hair that shines in the light. Her eyes are clear and as light as the sun. She's perfect." Bri watched him ramble on about his crush. She smirked inwardly.

"She's sounds like a lucky girl. You're a good guy to have around."

The silence that followed was awkward for Michael, but Bri seemed fine. Her mother was the exact same way in these situations. Michael's inner turmoil was running very low and his confidence wasn't helping in the least. What if she said no?

"_I can't tell you what her answer will be, but if you don't take the chance, you might never know the answer."_

Michael breathed out. "Bri… I…" Lips suddenly captured his and they fell to the ground. Michael automatically grabbed onto the body that fell on his. The lips pulled away and a smile graced them.

"Вы мне нравитесь, Mikey." Bri spoke confidently (possibly because she knew he didn't know a word in Russian).

"What?" He asked, lips tingling.

"I said 'I like you'." Bri chuckled.

Michael blinked, a grin broke his face open and his eyes shined. "Well in that case; Je vous aime aussi." Michael may not know any Russian, but he perfectly knew French.

Bri leaned down to kiss him once again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Michael sat up, Bri sitting in his lap. The skirt she wore didn't help his overly active thirteen-year-old mind. So many thought entered his head about her.

They broke apart, panting and eyes watching one another. Bri suddenly started laughing, confusing Michael so badly that his jaw dropped comically.

"What's so funny?" He asked, concerned that he wasn't a good kisser and she was making fun of him for it.

Bri just shook her head. "Nothing, just… surprised that we're here together. We were best friends, now…"

Michael breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, yeah. I guess that is pretty strange." Michael chuckled with her. He kissed her again, wanting more of her sweet taste.

Allowing him to kiss her, she pressed herself against him, hoping to get closer to him by any means.

She broke apart this time and got off him. She stuck out her hand and helped him up. Smiling at each other before giving each other one last kiss, they walked off.

**XXX**

Michael walked into the house, grinning stupidly he knew. His father was reading a book and he decided to sit next to him. A moment of silence passed.

"So, what happened?"

Michael grinned harder, "I don't think I like her." He saw his father's face bulk and saw the oncoming question. "I think I love her."


	4. How Do I Know? Rated T

**How Do I Know? Rated T  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter  
Enjoy!**

**This is a one-shot about Ethan Christopher Potter, Harry and Hermione's eldest son of their second set of twins. Ethan is fourteen and realizes something very important: he's gay. What will his father think about it and his relationship with Codiac Wood when he is caught in a broom closet?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Ethan started hanging around a group of boys that many called 'poofs' and 'faggots' he gained many weird looks from people who used to run up to talk to him about his parents. It was slightly sad and annoying that Ethan's whole life at Hogwarts changed because of his sudden tiny change. He was only fourteen, young and still finding where he was in the world.

A boy in the group, a Ravenclaw by the name of Codiac Wood, had been a great friend to Ethan. Codiac was the son of Oliver Wood, Harry's old coach. Codiac had the same mousy hair and liquid chocolate eyes. He had a boyish face that screamed cuteness to a lot of the girls at Hogwarts. Some of the boys often joked that if Codiac hadn't been so tall, that he would have become a little pet for the girls to fed and care for. The younger Wood had given most of them black eyes or hexed them behind their backs.

At the moment, Ethan and Codiac were sitting in the room of requirements, talking about things people had been saying about another boy who had declared he was gay. He was cursed and hexed by a great deal of people who were unfortunately still prejudice about stupid things such as being gay or any way different.

"They're just being stupid, that's all. Soon they'll realize that everything is fine the way it is." Codiac shook his head sighing. Ethan nodded in agreement.

"I hope so." He added dejectedly. Codiac looked at him for a minute.

"Hey, Ethan. I was wondering." Said boy made a noise of wonder himself. "If you're gay, why don't you just say it to everyone?"

That question had been sitting in Ethan's head since he first realized it. Why didn't he just say it? Was it really that hard? Codiac had publically announced it, was cursed for it, and was still standing strong about being different than others.

"I… I don't know. I mean… I know that I'm perfectly gay and all, but…" Ethan blushed hotly in the cheeks. "I've never really did anything that showed I was gay. I mean… I've never kissed another boy or anyone for that matter. I'm only fourteen-"

His mid rant was cut short when Codiac placed a pale finger on his best friend's lips. He was smiling lazily. "Okay, so you're scared. I can think of a way to build up some confidence if you'd like." He offered. Gulping slightly, Ethan nodded. What could be the hard in that? "Close your eyes."

Complying with his friend's wish, he closed his deep brown eyes. He felt the older boy's hand gently tangle with his flaming red locks and then gently pull him closer until Ethan's lips met another's. It was nothing like he had ever felt before. He had seen people share their first kiss, but he never say the thrill in it. He think he finally did.

Codiac's lips were smooth, full and utterly delicious. He tasted like sweet tarts and freshly picked apples. Ethan moaned a tiny bit and pressed harder. He felt Codiac pushed him backwards onto the sofa that sat in the middle of the room. Ethan's arms came to dance around the other boy's neck, tightening his grip when suddenly their lips both opened. Their tongue came forth and gently tangoed with each other's. Codiac pressed his lower half against the younger boys and moaned at the hard contact he received back. His hands went to Ethan's hips to hold him in place as he slowly moved against him.

They broke for breath, Ethan panting up a storm and Codiac smiling like a loon.

"How was your first kiss?" Codiac was able to say. Ethan couldn't speak, but the older boy seemed to understand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It went on for weeks. They snuck about, sharing secret kisses and little gropes (though most were from Codiac to Ethan). When they were able to be alone, out of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin common rooms, they stayed in the room of requirements to bond.

Bonding meant more then kissing and doing naughty things together to them. They talked and soon agreed to be officially together. Oliver had been owled about the situation and he was absolutely delighted about it. He had also been warned not to tell Harry or Hermione that he knew until they told them.

Today, after dinner, the room of requirement had been in use and since there were no other options a broom closet was acceptable to them at the moment.

Once inside, they immediately latched onto each other. Codiac's hands ended up inside Ethan's pants, groping his behind over his underwear. He pushed and held Ethan against the wall as he kissed his neck lovingly. Ethan's arms were wrapped tightly around Codiac's neck, one occasionally slipping down to touch Codiac's chest.

They would have been quite a sight to see. Ethan's pants half way down his thighs and Codiac's shirt unbuttoned. Inside the closet was hot and steamy.

It was getting good, when suddenly the door to the closet opened and Harry Potter stood outside the door, smirking with a piece of parchment in one hand.

Codiac immediately shielded Ethan from sight and the boy buried his face in his boyfriend's neck. "Sir… I… We-"

"I'm not mad, Mr. Wood. Now if you'll excuse us, I need a moment with my son."

Ethan trembled against Codiac. "Cody…" He whispered.

"Meet me in my office, Ethan." Harry walked off, giving them exactly what they needed at that moment.

"Hey, Ethan. He said he wasn't mad. It'll be okay." Cody tried to sooth his young lover. Kissing the boy senseless once more, he released him for a mere moment before capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss. "I'll be here for you no matter what, okay?"

Ethan nodded and headed to his father's office. He knocked once and went in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ethan, I want you to know that I'm not mad or ashamed that you're gay. I have no problem with it at all. I love you either way." Harry said at once. Ethan stood in the doorway, shaking head to toe. He looked up, hopeful at the words his father had spoken. "You're my son, how could I hate anything you do, Ethan?" Harry held out his arms in a slight invitation.

Ethan took it and ran into the embrace. He pressed his face against Harry's fine robes. "I thought that you would be mad. A lot of people are because some people are gay. I… I didn't want to lose you or… mum… or Nathan…"

Harry kissed his son's head and rocked them back and forth. His son wasn't crying, but seemed to be close to it. "I love you Ethan Christopher. I love you and nothing can change that."

"Really?" Ethan looked up.

Harry smiled. "Really."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ethan may have gotten weird looks and curses and hexes unknown, but he felt much better after everything. Nathan had taken the news very well, seeming to already know beforehand. Nathan swore it was their 'twin powers' that they seem to have.

Hermione was as wonderful as Harry had been about it. His siblings even more so. Melody hadn't understood, being only eleven, but she accepted either way.

Ethan didn't care that he was different. He loved it in fact. Just like he loved Codiac Wood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So sorry I haven't written in a while. Been busy with everything.**


	5. My Love My Mate Rated T

**My Love, My Mate  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter  
Enjoy!**

**This is a one-shot that is about Harry and Hermione's second daughter, Lillian Rose Potter and their godson, Theodore Remus Lupin. Teddy finally realizes why Lilly is so perfect for him. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Teddy was lying on the grass of the humungous yard of the Potter Mansion. Lilly, his best friend and partner in crime, was dozing beside him. They had been lying there for an hour, beforehand running around like crazy people. It was mostly Lilly in her Animagus form of a tiger, running from Teddy, who with his werewolf strength quickly outran her.

No one else was home except Melody, who was taking a cat nap in her room. Harry and Hermione were out at work and everyone decided to either go to someone else's house, a relative's, sleep in (only Orion decided though), or traveled to Hogsmeade/Diagon Alley for school supplies. It was nearly school time.

Over the three years at Hogwarts, Teddy noticed that neither he nor Lilly had ever dated anyone. They never seemed interested, but of course, others had been. Lilly had many admires and not because she was Harry Potter's daughter, but because she was perfect (or at least that's what Teddy thought).

She was only 5' 6" with fire red hair and emerald green eyes. Her skin was tan from the sun and her smile was worth doing anything for to see. What was most perfect, was not her figure, but was her attitude. She was a hard worker, considering her twin, Jameson and she were pranksters and jokers, like most of her family. She had a sense of humor that was to be envied. She was compassionate and mindful of saying things. She was humble and didn't get a big head about praises from people who wished to get her. When provoked, she was a force to be reckoned with. She was fiery, dangerous, and just utterly _perfect_.

Teddy, often, was stalked by fan girls or was crowded by admirers. Lilly drove them away with a simple look. He had yet to see the look she gave (mostly because she was standing in front of him while looking at the crowd or stalkers) and the look on people's faces were enough to make him vow not to piss her off.

Of course, Teddy _loved _when she was mad. Though thoroughly scared and ready to shit himself, he was immensely turned on by the fact that she got so _angry _that others were interested in him. He felt somewhat happy that she didn't want him with other people, though many people; would think he would be mad about her getting rid of potential relationships. He didn't mind in the least, he actually hoped that it meant she liked him like he liked her.

"Teddy?" Her voice called quietly. He turned to her, scooting closer.

"Yes, Tiger-Lilly?" Teddy whispered back to her. She turned her tired eyes to him and snuggled into his chest. His arms immediately went up to pull her against him.

"You know that the summer solstice is coming up, right?" It was an odd question, but it was said by a very odd, yet understanding person. Teddy nodded, his chin resting on her head. "Have you thought about what was going to happen?"

Teddy had thought. He was old enough to find a potential mate, though Harry had asked that he wait longer to properly be mates. Teddy understood, though his wolf did not. At the summer solstice, he and a couple other people (meaning Ethan, Nathan and Melody) were to go with Fenrir into the woods, change into their werewolf selves and then sniff out their mate. Every werewolf, even mated, attend. Young ones will either change for their first time or find their mates early. It was entirely up to the werewolf inside.

Of course, their mates could be anywhere or anyone; even muggles. Teddy was almost sure of whom his mate was. He was absolutely sure that he actually wanted Lilly to be his mate.

"Kind of. I don't really know what's going to happen, but I hope it works out alright." He said. He didn't want to give away that he suddenly was thinking of her in a different way than usual.

"I hope so too." She whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teddy had changed an hour ago along with the twins and Melody, yet none of them had one whiff of their chosen one. Fenrir had already lost his one mate, back when they had been just teens, so he watched them with sympathy. He knew what it was like not having someone to love.

A noise suddenly startled them and Melody had taken off, howling with delight. Fenrir caught up to her in seconds. With Teddy, Ethan, Nathan, Harry, and Hermione running after her, Melody gave one last ditch effort to jump the wards that kept out certain people. Melody had found her mate.

They were at Malfoy Manor. Scorpius Malfoy was swinging on the play-scape that Draco had gotten him two years ago. He didn't seem to notice the wolves heading his way. He however felt Melody plow him over with a force of a tornado.

"Ahhh!" Melody sat on Scorpius's chest, panting with tiredness from running when she caught his scent. "Melody?" Their eyes locked, seeming to trap them in a trance.

The others stood, flabbergasted at the scene. Draco had joined them when he heard his son scream. Harry, as a wolf, and Draco looked at each other. "So... I assume that my son is her mate?" Draco asked in disbelief. Harry nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teddy had taken off as Harry, who had changed back, and Draco talked. He walked off on his own, sniffing fiercely at the ground. Where could his mate be? He was almost desperate enough to go back to Potter Mansion and force his wolf to want to mate Lilly, but he couldn't do that.

He sat, shoulders slumped at the thought of being alone and not knowing whether or not Lilly was his mate. He had walked pretty far. He was in the forest between the Malfoy, Potter and Longbottom Mansions. He sighed.

"Teddy?" His head shot up.

Lilly was standing in front of him with an oil lamp. She was wearing a bathrobe over her pajamas; her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Her green eyes bright with life. She repeated his name.

He suddenly felt hot, hotter than ever before. His legs were shaking as he slowly got up and walked to her. She gulped and began walking backwards, until she hit a tree.

Teddy changed back, naked as the day he was born. Lilly blushed. He was in a trance, walking to her and pressing her against the tree she was trapped at. He shoved his face in her neck and inhaled.

"Mate..."

Lilly choked. _I'm his mate? I really am? _She was delighted of course, but utterly confused. He was crushing her against himself and sniffing her like she had the most wonderful scent in the whole world.

"Teddy..." She began. She couldn't finish. Teddy looked at her. He lightly leaned in, brushed their lips together and pulled back. Lilly's face resembled her hair.

"My Love... My Mate..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Short I know, sorry. I haven't really had time. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. My Favorite Title Rated K

**My Favorite Title  
Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Enjoy.**

**This one-shot is Hermione centered. She has many titles, during school and after the war. This is about her favorite one.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione Jane Granger nee Potter had many nicknames, titles, whatever you wanted to call it. She was once the bushy-haired girl, Granger-Mouse, a scarlet woman, the Chosen-Girl; the names went on.

When she and her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were in fourth year, she was branded as a scarlet woman who was tricking and breaking Harry's heart. It wasn't until the end of that year, that she was involved with him. It wasn't even until half-way through fifth year that they realized they were in love with each other.

From then on she was called, The-Chosen-Girl. Personally, she thought it was annoying. Harry teased her.

Rita Skeeter gave her many demeaning names, as did the other girls in Hogwarts that were jealous of Harry's affections towards her. Harry showed all of them that Hermione Granger was anything but what she was called.

The brown haired woman did have a favorite name, among the lot of them. A couple of them actually…

Harry called her _Mione…_

Her father, Jake, called her _Sweetheart…_

Her mother, Miranda, called her _Sweetie…_

Her grandmother, Berti, called her _Miss Mione…_

Her children called her _Mum…_

She had a lot of names and she gave a lot of people names too.

Her children… _Her little ones…_

Michael… _Mikey…  
_Jillian…_ Jamie…  
_Albus…_ Al…  
_Lillian…_ Lilly…  
_Jameson…_ James…  
_Ethan…_ 'Than…  
_Nathan… _Nate…  
_Melody…_ Little Mel… _

Her husband… _Her Harry…_

Miranda… _Mum…_

Jake…_ Dad…_

Berti…_ Grandma… _

However out of all her titles, nicknames, whatever… Her favorite was Mione, Harry's nickname for her and only her. It brought warmth to her heart and tears to her eyes. Her life felt worth something whenever she was called that and it made all the difference if Harry was saying it or not.

Hermione Jane Granger nee Potter had many nicknames, titles, whatever you wanted to call it. She was once the bushy-haired girl, Granger-Mouse, a scarlet woman, the Chosen-Girl; the names went on.

But Mione was still her favorite one.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Hey really short, sorry, and sorry for not updating much. Trying to work on a whole bunch of things at once; doesn't work right.**


	7. Song and the Star Rated M

**The Song and the Star  
Disclaimer: if I wrote Harry Potter, do you really think I would be on here?**

**Enjoy.**

**This one-shot is about Scorpius Malfoy and Melody Potter's "First time" if you catch my drift.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kissing her lips softly, Scorpius backed her against the white wall of the hallway in Malfoy Manor. They had the house to themselves, the whole Malfoy family on vacation for the last month of summer. Melody had just turned seventeen, about to go to her seventh year at Hogwarts; Scorpius was three years her senior and had been working as an Auror for the last two years and had risen greatly in rank since then.

"Scorpius…" Melody whispered, as he kissed her neck softly and nibbled on an old hickey that he left the week before. Melody was very beautiful. Her long red hair was down to her lower back and her soft brown eyes were shining in the dim light that the hall provided. Her body was average height and very curvy. "Please…"

It had been an issue about their relationship; Sex. Melody was too young when Scorpius had turned seventeen and now that Melody was seventeen, Scorpius was over eighteen. It did not matter that they were mates; it was still illegal to sleep together.

Scorpius had planned to have his family gone; having his father, the Minister of Magic, here wasn't the best idea if one wanted to do something inappropriate. He leaned his body into hers and groaned at the heat that came from her.

They locked eyes and Melody nodded. Scorpius had left the decision up to her and only her.

When they entered Scorpius's room, Melody grew nervous but was pleased to see he was too. They kissed passionately, tongues tangling and bodies pressing together. Melody was laid on the bed and Scorpius pressed himself on top of her. She tangled her hands in his shining blond silver like hair.

"Mel…" He moaned softly, pressing their lower halves together, causing Melody's legs to spread and wrap around him. He pulled back and peeled off his deep green muscle shirt that did nothing to hide his abs. He followed in suit, peeling her skin tight shirt off as well. He groaned as he looked down, see as she was in her bathing suit top, one that went across her chest and didn't have straps. It was flimsy, well worn from the day with some color fading.

He kissed her neck and trailed down in between her breast and dragged his tongue to meet her belly button that donned a silver and green piercing with a snake dangling from it. Sucking her stomach, causing Melody to gasp and her hands to clench his sheets. He looked up once again to ask permission and Melody nodded down, her cheeks donning a red hue. Her bottom lip were bit between her pearly white teeth.

Unbuckling her belt on her jeans, he slid them down with her help as she raised her hips. Underneath was a piece of clothing that her father obviously never knew about. Matching the bathing suit top above in color was a almost see-through thong. Spreading her legs, Scorpius pressed a kiss on the damp patch of cloth. Melody gasped and tried to suppress a moan that threatened to echo throughout the whole mansion.

Scorpius smirked and pulled the thong aside, showing him her wet core. It was very wet and as he leaned in, he found it smelled almost delicious as Melody usually did. Carefully, he tongued the slit and buried his head in her crotch using his hands to spread her legs farther apart.

Melody couldn't help herself. "Scorpius! Ah... Please... There! Oh, please... Right there..." She felt mad, crazed with lust that was building up. Her hands were practically ripping the sheets and her legs were being fought against as they tried to close. She felt him moving inside her, lapping up her juice. The warmth in her stomach was building and it threatened to explode at any moment. "Sco... I'm going to..." She squeezed her eyes tight and felt her body give. "Scorpius..." Her voice finally whispered out.

Scorpius drank greedily, shoving his face even farther into her. When he felt she was done, he pulled away and glanced at her face.

She was heaving, her chest moving rapidly up and down. Her eyes were glazed over, cheeks almost as red as her hair. He also noticed that while his eyes trailed to other parts of her body, her breast were perk and firm under the top. Her nipples sticking out, hard from pleasure. Pulling her thong completely off, he discarded it and moved to her top.

Whispering in her ear, "You taste delicious, Mel..." His tongue slid up the back of her ear and he felt her shiver.

"Sco..." He silenced her with a firm kiss. Their mouths glued together, opening to let their tongues dance and fight one another.

Scorpius's hands untied her top and he grasped her breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently and his fingers rolled her nipples. She moaned hard into his mouth, her hands around his neck, locking in his hair. He pulled away from her chest for a moment and undid his belt, sliding his jeans and boxers off all in one. Melody stopped the kiss and looked down, gasping. Her cheeks flooded a permanent red.

Scorpius was not a vain person, but he knew that he was very handsome. His body was desired by many; lean muscles, tight skin, and to no ones knowledge, but assumptions, his package was just as nice. His erection stood ten inches with about four inches around; he was in a nut shell: hung like a horse. At the base was a patch of his platinum blond hair.

Kissing Melody softly once more, he got on his knees and let her lead from then.

Melody leaned forward, grasping his length and started pumping it. Scorpius moaned and threw his head back. His cock twitched and he bent his head back down to watch his girlfriend lean forward, hesitant, but strong. She toke the head in her mouth and began sucking. "Ah!" He moaned and tried to keep his hands at his side because they very much wanted to be in her hair, holding her head in place as he thrust. He restrained himself well though. Taking little time, Melody slipped the whole erection in her mouth, almost gagging as it slid down her throat. She began humming.

"Merlin... Mel... I, oh Merlin..." Scorpius couldn't say anything and it made Melody feel better because she couldn't say anything beforehand. Scorpius opened his eyes just a little and decided to stop her. He kissed her firmly again, pulling their bodies as close as humanly possible at the moment. He looked in her eyes. "It's going to hurt."

Melody licked her lips. "I know."

Feeling like there wasn't really anything left to say, Scorpius laid them down and positioned his cock at her entrance, teasing the wet, warm core with just the tip. "Please, Sco..." Melody begged. Her hands were at his shoulders, prepared to grip them when the pain hit. He began pushing in and everything was alright until he felt the barrier of her virginity in the way. Looking in each others eyes once again, Melody bit her lip and nodded.

"Bite me." Scorpius said just before sinking to the hilt, as fast as he could. Her nails embedded themselves into his shoulders and her teeth did the same on one side. One of her hands had slipped down as they moved, causing the scratches to be in the middle of his back. Scorpius moaned out of pain and out of pleasure. Melody was tight, wet and so very hot inside.

Melody felt pleasure too, but some pain had hit her hard. Kissing her bloody lips to try and ease her pain, Scorpius began moving in and out, slowly. "Ah..." Melody moaned out.

"Y-You... okay?" Scorpius breathed out. Melody nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist. Taking the sign, his thrusts became faster and harder and soon they were frantic.

Their bodies moved and their lips were glued to the others with an occasional moan or gasp slipping. Almost immediately, the pleasure became to much for both of them and their bodies exploded. Melody holding tight, her insides milking Scorpius for all he was worth. With a few final thrusts, he collapsed with Melody cuddled in his arms.

Breathing heavily, "I love you, Melody." Scorpius kissed her temple.

Melody smiled tiredly. "I love you too."

**XXXX**

When Damien came home first, he had automatically went off to find his youngest sibling starting with his room. He opened the door, set on saying hello, as it was midday and Scorpius should be awake. When he opened the door, his voice stopped and his eyes widened.

Scorpius's room was the cleanest of anyones and it honestly now looked as though Lance had plowed through it. Clothes were on the floor and the bed was messy. He stormed over, intent on getting an answer, but stopped dead once again as a sight overtook himself. Scorpius was in bed, but curled up next to him was Melody Potter. It was obvious from the way they were and the slight smell that Damien had just noticed, that they had finally had sex.

Damien knew that it was illegal, even with both parents permission, but it was his sibling, so he decided not to say anything, to anyone.

He walked out and shook his head, smiling. "Finally a man, then Scorpius."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah this is for my fourth favorite couple, first being Harry/Hermione, second Michael/Brianna, and third Lilly/Teddy. I honestly have been working on this one for... a long time, couple months I'd say. **


	8. Why Can't They Understand? Rated K

**Why can't they understand?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**Enjoy. **

**This one-shot is about Melody Potter and Scorpius Malfoy being mates. No one can believe it at first until after a period of separation is too much for the families to indure. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Melody sighed and began pacing. Harry and Hermione watched her carefully. It had been a couple days earlier that she had sniffed out Scorpius Malfoy; on the day that she was most likely supposed to find her mate. So far the adults didn't believe anything about it.

Scorpius had been acting very oddly, Draco and Pansy had said. He had been locked in his room, refusing to come out, even for Charlotte, whom he would do anything for. Damien had all but broken down his younger simbling's door and dragged him out for meals. The only word he's said was 'Melody' and even that was a stretch.

Melody refused food and always looked longingly at the picutres of Malfoy Manor and their occupants. It got so bad, Harry and Draco gave up and brought the children to a park near by to see what would happen.

The children embraced each other, as though they were young lovers that had been separated for a long, long time.

"Mel..."

"Sco..."

They both ran to the swings where Scorpius pushed Melody high on the swing, beaming from the sounds of her laughter. Harry and Draco stayed where they sat, stunned at the sudden changes in their youngest children.

"They really aren't mates, are they?" Draco asked silently. Harry glanced at him for a moment, knowing that it wasn't the fact that his son was a mate to a werewolf, but the fact that he might lose his son to a girl to quickly that shocked him. Scorpius was the only child of Draco and Pansy that hadn't noticed the opposite sex yet, and Draco was always whining about how he won't be his little boy after he figures it out.

"Well... They were always meant for each other. We knew that, everyone did." Draco nodded reluctantly. "And yes, they are mates. It's plain as day and honestly, if someone had to be with my little girl, I think Scorpius would be an excellent choice."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry its so short! I've been having some writers block (if you haven't noticed from me not updating on Dark Meet Light). Hope you at least enjoyed this. There will be more to come! I promise!**


End file.
